


"I can't take this anymore."

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, FebuWhump2021, M/M, Whump, but its fine, highschool, im a day late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: Tony asks Steve out and they start dating.But Steve has one condition.It has to be kept a secret.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	"I can't take this anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> day two of febuwhump 2021
> 
> (also they're both juniors)

Tony hated keeping things from his best friends. 

Both Rhodey and Bruce could tell that something was different, but they didn't push.

Tony wanted to tell them everything, but he promised Steve he wouldn't talk. 

And Tony always keeps his promises, even if it hurts. 

***

Tony's phone starts ringing in the middle of lunch. 

He checks the ID, before standing up and walking out of the room. 

"Hey, Steve." Tony says, unable to keep the smile out of his voice. 

"Tony. I had a great idea for a date night! Meet me at eight at our bench?" Steve says, excitement in his voice. 

Tony nods, before remembering that Steve can't see him. "That sounds great!"

"Alright! I have a chem test, so I have to go, but I'll see you then!" 

"Good luck on your test." Tony says before hanging up. 

He walks back to his friends and seamlessly enters the conversation like he never left. 

***

Steve knew Tony hated keeping secrets. That wasn't him. 

But every time his parents made a sly comment about the LGBTQ+ community, Steve just got more and more nervous about coming out. 

It wasn't fair to Tony, Steve knew that, but he just... he couldn't risk it. 

He loved Tony, but he also loved his parents. And he didn't want to disappoint them. 

***

Tony wasn't going to wait much longer. He checks his watch. 

Steve said eight, right? Tony rubs his hands together, trying to gain feeling in his fingertips long enough to text Steve. 

Eventually, Tony's phone rings, and Tony answers immediately. 

"Steve, where are you?"

"I'm sorry, Tony." 

"Really? I've been waiting here for forty five minutes, freezing my ass off, and all you can tell me is you're _sorry_?" Tony exclaims. 

"Tony, I-"

"No, I'm tired of your excuses! This is the fifth date you've stood me up because you're worried what other people might think, or you don't want to look suspicious, and-" Tony cuts himself off, feeling tears pool in his eyes. "I can't take this anymore. We're done." Tony hangs up, tears running down his face. He sits down, his body numb and his heart breaking. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, kinda shit, but its fine
> 
> please leave kudos and comments
> 
> xx


End file.
